


Super High School Level Crap

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What a selfish, selfish girl she was, yearning to be his first and last. For him to be hers and not just the other way around. For him to be pure so she could see her stains on his body and her stains only, stains that didn’t amalgamate with the lips of other people into a chain of bruised skin and bruised emotions. She deserved to be told she was but another face to him. A dirty, dirty girl who reveled in dirty, dirty thoughts deserved only that.'</p><p>Fukawa asks a question. Togami asks one back. Monobear must be loving this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super High School Level Crap

Other than biting down on his lower lip, Byakuya Togami succeeded in keeping his countenance as inscrutable as ever. Touko hardened her grip on his thighs, feeling him tense and hearing the bed covers murmur under his slipping fingers as he grasped for a hold on something solid.

The underside of his knees met the end of the mattress with a dull thud. His mouth opened and he inhaled, words slicking his tongue wetter than his forehead, but it opened only briefly before he clamped his lips shut and tilted back his head.

She adjusted her precarious balancing on aching kneecaps to a position of kneeling, her shins lying flat against the carpet. With a gentle plop, he pulled back so she could see him better, and the saliva string connecting her mouth to a spot between his legs collapsed. “B-Byakuya-sama...?”

“Hm?” Byakuya jutted his head forward and stared down, face flushed.

Her gaze flitted to his thighs that were decorated with blooming hickeys and she licked her lips slowly. Whatever she had planned to say now evaded her, and she was about to say as such when the thought returned. “Have... you ever had one of these before?”

The mental image churned her stomach and she wished she could erase the question now she voiced it. No matter how much she throbbed with desire, Byakuya didn’t belong to her. What a selfish, selfish girl she was, yearning to be his first and last. For him to be hers and not just the other way around. For him to be pure so she could see her stains on his body and her stains only, stains that didn’t amalgamate with the lips of other people into a chain of bruised skin and bruised emotions. She deserved to be told she was but another face to him. A dirty, dirty girl who reveled in dirty, dirty thoughts deserved only that.

Byakuya didn’t answer straight away. He chewed on his lip as if considering his response. A response which required a monosyllabic answer. “Should I have?”

Carpet rubbed at her bare shins. “I d-don’t know...”

“Then what point is there in asking me?” he asked with a sneer. “Any answer I give won’t mean anything to you if you don’t know what I should answer.”

“You’re right.” At some point, her hands had slid down to his knees and they now threatened to fall off, so she grabbed him again with one hand while her other hand shifted up to midthigh. “N-Never mind then.” Touko lowered her mouth onto him, sucking as she took him into her mouth once more.

Byakuya winced. “If... you must know, my answer is no. I haven’t. Getting my dick sucked wasn’t one of my priorities.”

She pulled back and breathed across him. “But now...?”

He choked back a moan. “Fukawa... Blow again.”

Touko puffed out more air.

“Now suck.” She did. Her jaw was starting to ache but she persevered, desperate to have his hot fullness in her mouth, to have him in her, and she wondered if he throbbed down there as much as her jaw throbbed. Byakuya hissed. The bedsheet under his hands bunched up. Only after her head started to bob at a steady rhythm did he speak again. “Now is different. Other than the Mastermind, who I couldn’t care less about the opinion of, all this is just between us two and it’s not like I can do much else... This is an ideal opportunity to-” His next moan escaped him before he could restrain it and the noise shot down Touko, tingling between her legs. “Your mouth... feels so good...”

She responded with a muffled, “T-Thank you!”

“I’ll assume you’re thanking me even though it’s not necessary. It’s the truth.” A hard suck made him slouch. He shoved his hand onto her head, driving his fingers through her hair, and cupped the top of her head. His pelvis bucked and afterwards jerked less intensively but jerked all the same, off key to Touko’s head. “F-Fuck...”

Her head spun, made dizzy by his movements. By now, his faint, musky taste that lined the inside of her mouth at the beginning of the blowjob had been smothered by the taste of her saliva. She tried to swallow. Byakuya arched his neck and let out what sounded like a whine, only Touko couldn’t be sure it was a whine as she had never heard him whine until now. It sounded wrong coming from him but the jolt it induced in her, between her legs, made her not care about what was right and what was wrong.

“Fukawa... No, don’t stop. You only need to nod or shake your head. Fukawa, have you ever,” she hollowed her cheeks and his breathing hitched, “have you ever d-done this to someone else? F-Fuck!”

Touko shook her head slightly, hoping that he discerned the action. Never before had she seen him unkempt and certainly not to this degree, with splintered spikes of his hair pointed at different angles if not clinging to his damp forehead. He watched her through glasses askew on his nose, chest heaving. His legs, either side of her, pressed against her, so when his toes curled, she knew.

To think she brought him to this state. Touko licked along his underside, flicking her tongue when she came back to the head. Her mouth felt very empty without him so she pushed her lips onto him again.

“Y-You read up on this previously,” he guessed, still trying his best not to cry out or rock too ferociously. Not that she minded if he did either or even both. He dug his heels into the carpet, squirming. “I overheard a few of our classmates talk about this kind of thing... there’s a slit, Fukawa, at the tip, swipe your tongue across it... so I thought...” Touko swiped and he gasped, almost coughing. “I thought I would give it a try, as you would be the easiest to convince, and as admittedly I was slightly curious...”

She didn’t see how a slight curiosity would prompt him to invite himself to her room. It was hard to believe a slight curiosity spurred him on to blurt out orders of this nature, after only a few separate occasions in which they kissed for reasons she still couldn’t quite make sense of, demanding she brush her teeth first before she put her mouth near an intimate area of him. But she figured any other reasons would make themselves apparent sooner or later. As much as she wanted to know, she also wanted to stay on his slither of a good side, and it wasn’t like she couldn’t relate to having people pressure her for answers that she couldn’t or didn’t want to give.

And it wasn’t like she was going to complain.

“Fukawa, I’m going to-” His breath caught in his throat and he pushed into her.

Warm liquid jetted into her mouth, more bitter than she anticipated, and he thrusted forward again. Touko withdrew sharply. Some of the liquid splattered down her chin and onto her breasts. She tried to drink it down, spluttering and almost coughing it back up. What stopped her from spitting it out was the glimpse she caught of Byakuya’s face before he flumped back onto the bed. Staring at his fallen form, she gulped and rose to her feet.

“Byakuya-sama?” Touko rested her palm over the scars on her left thigh and positioned her other arm across her breasts. “Are you... f-feeling alright?” Her fingers trembled as she resisted the urge to gnaw on her nails.

“... Lie next to me,” he said at the ceiling.

It was a command that she didn’t expect but a command that she obeyed. She slowly lowered herself onto the bed, sitting down beside him.

He turned his head away. “I said lie.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Touko lay down with him, her cheeks burning at the sight of his tired eyes and long eyelashes.

The bed creaked.

Byakuya looked up at the ceiling again. “Don’t say anything for once. I just want to lie here in silence.”

That didn’t explain why he asked her to lie next to him, why they were naked or why any of this happened, but then again, she suspected that he couldn’t even explain it to himself.

Love worked like that. They lay in silence.

* * *

 

Monobear jumped onto tiptoes and threw up its arms. “I said this school life of mutual killings is being completely broadcasted live on TV all over Japan!”

“What is this?” Aoi Asahina stared at Monobear. Her hand hung limply in front of her face. “Broadcast? All over Japan? Is this a joke?”

Byakuya’s throat tightened. He managed to say, “Don't tell me... You've hijacked the airwaves?”

Crap.

Super High School Level Crap.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this some time in 2014... tbh i have a fair few number of fics that i never crossposted to ao3. anyway i tidied this one up bc i like the ending.


End file.
